User blog:Efflictim/22/Nov/18/New Seven Fallen Allies and Winter is Coming Events
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Ras, the Beast of Wrath Lore Goes Here! #'Before the Storm' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Inflicts 7210% damage to an enemy and increases the damage that enemy receives by 250% for 42.4 seconds. This effect can maintain up to 5 overlays. 10.2s #'Gorgeous Love' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 11485% damage to an enemy and removes all their beneficial effects that can be removed. Also, if this skill targets World Boss damage, deal 12450% damage to both sides. This skill does not miss. 16.4s #'Anger Explosion' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Inflict 12450% damage to one enemy at a time per second for 10 seconds, dealing additional 6620% damage. Also, during this skills channel, increase her self damage by 58% every second for up to 9 stacks. During this skill, Ras is fully immune to all conditions. 25.2s #'Extreme Anger' (Passive 1) Each time an enemy attacks Ras, she has a chance to gain a stack of Wrath, with a maximum of 10 stacks total. For each stack of Wrath, permanently increase her additional Boss damage and damage by 50%. #'Anger Management' (Passive 2) Each time Ras uses 'Gorgeous Love' in World Boss Janus, increase her Attack Power by 511%, Ranged Attack Power by 438% and Skill Damage by 412%, overlaying up to 10 times. This effect does not expire. #'Curse of Fury' (Passive 3) Increase Ras' additional Boss damage by 350% and her damage by 230%. #'Excitement Phase' (Max Passive) BASE Increase Ras' and additional Boss damage by 2% per enhancement level. MAX Increase Ras' and additional Boss damage by per enhancement level. . #'Fury Phase' (Ult Passive) BASE For 5 seconds after using 'Gorgeous Love' all of Ras' attacks are hits. The effect cannot be lifted. ULT . For seconds after using 'Gorgeous Love' all of Ras' attacks are hits . The effect cannot be lifted. #'Frenzy Phase' (Arch Passive) BASE Increase allied unit Single-target Attack Power by 230% and additional Boss damage by 320%. ARCH Boss-type enemies. In World Boss Janus, 'Gorgeous Love' can deal this additional damage to both sides of Janus}}. Also, increase allied unit Single-target Attack Power by and additional by . #'Power of Wrath' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Ras can now maintain up to 20 stacks of Wrath when attacked. Also, Ras has a 30% chance to counterattack enemies when attacked, eliminating all their beneficial effects and dealing 12200% damage to them. If the enemy is World Boss Janus then the counterattack will do 30x damage and will not miss. 'Gorgeous Love' now deals 16x damage to Boss-type enemies. Additionally, each time Ras uses 'Gorgeous Love' increase her Single-target damage by 385%, additional Boss damage by 312% and DEX by 388%, maintaining up to 15 overlays. Separately, increase Ras' damage by 240% and Single-target damage by 540% and for each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase both of these by 33%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks an enemy and increases its damage received. Grid, the Lord of Greed Lore Goes Here! #'Greedy Gaze' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Removes all the beneficial effects of an enemy and inflicts 5800% damage to them, reducing their Attack Power by 264% for 10 seconds and increasing allied Summoner's Attack Power by 264%. This effect cannot be lifted. 8.6s #'Seal of Greed' (Active 2) Grants Grid's clone 154% Attack Power for 30 seconds. This effect cannot be lifted. 15.2s #'Recall Clone' (Active 3) Clones an allied Mage unit for 30 seconds to follow Grid. Summoned Clones retain the originals Enhancement Level, but have 50% of the units Health, INT, and skill cooldown recovery speed. Also, you can only maintain 1 clone, and the pet will disappear if it dies or Grid dies. 60s #'Endless Greed' (Passive 1) Increase self Attack Power by 134% and additional Boss damage by 156%. #'Sharing Greed' (Passive 2) While Grid has a clone summoned, the clone receives all the damage Grid would receive, and Grid receives all the negative effects that the clone would receive. #'Bridled Greed' (Passive 3) Increase allied units damage by 170% and additional Boss damage by 120%. #'Greed of the Flesh' (Max Passive) BASE 'Seal of Greed] now also increases summoned pet STA by 300%. MAX 'Seal of Greed' now also increases summoned pet STA by . #'Magical Greed' (Ult Passive) BASE Increase the damage of Grid's Clones by 145%. ULT . Also, increases the damage of Grid's Clones by . #'Greed of Time' ( /Ranged) (Arch Passive) BASE Increase Grid's Clone additional Boss damage by 174%. ARCH Increase Grid's Clone additional Boss damage by damage for 10 seconds. This effect cannot be released}}. #'Enhanced Recall' (Infinity Passive) Increase Grid's Clone duration to 180 seconds. Boss damage by 363% for 30 seconds. While fighting World Boss Hellfire Golem, increase his Clones' INT by 643%, Single-target Attack Power by 968% and Skill Cooldown recovery by 20%}}. Also, increase the Clones' Attack Power by 890% and additional Boss damage by 650%; for each additional INFINITY enhancement further increase both of these by 50%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Normal Attacks deal damage to an enemy an removes a beneficial effect from them. Erebos' 3rd Invasion! Event will be held Friday 11/23, 19:00-21:00 KST Winter is Coming Event: Calydon & T-Calydon Event will be held from 11/22 KST (Post-Maint) until 11/29 KST (Pre-Maint). *50% extra Calydon Points! *2x Rewards from Calydon and Trans. Calydon! Winter is Coming: 50% Daily Dungeon Discount Event will be held from 11/22 KST (Post-Maint) until 11/29 KST (Pre-Maint). Category:Blog posts